Aquariums are a popular way to raise aquatic animals and plants for pets, as well as for aesthetic purposes. Aquariums are also used for business, scientific and educational purposes. However, such an aquarium generally occupies large spaces since there should be provided a filter device therein as well as about 10 and 20 gallons of water. Some larger aquariums require substantially more water.
It is understood that aquarium water is changed to remove a build-up of chemicals, which the aquarium filter cannot remove. It is also commonly understood that frequent water change is expected due to secrets of aquatic animals and food waste which are known to pollute the water in the aquarium. To meet the need there have been introduced various filter devices to minimize the frequency of water change.
Further, because of deficiencies in current filtration design, it has therefore been necessary to maintain a large volume of water to act as a buffer in both fresh and salt water aquariums so to avoid poisoning of the aquatic animals. For example, each gold fish typically requires 1-10 gallons of water, depending on its size, to avoid poisoning and maintain water clarity, even when aquarium water is purified by typical filtration systems driven by a pump.
Therefore, aquarium enthusiasts have searched for the perfect aquarium system that will reduce aquatic pollutants efficiently to enable maximum use of the aquatic living area. Traditionally, an aquarium filer is employed for this purpose.
The most common aquarium filter is a power filter which hangs on the outside of the aquarium over the top edge thereof. It includes a siphon tube which carries water from the aquarium into the filter box which is located on the outside of the tank. Water entering the filter box flows over various types of filter media to remove particulate matter from the water. The water passes through filter carbon to remove chemicals impurities from the water which is then pumped back into the aquarium using a filter pump.
Another type of aquarium filter used is a canister type filter which is posited outside and, usually, below the aquarium. Intake and output hoses hang over the aquarium edge and are connected to the canister filter on the floor. Water is fed by gravity through the intake hose from the aquarium to the canister. The aquarium water is both mechanically and chemically treated and pumped back into the aquarium by a pump contained in the canister. Examples of canister type filters include the Hagen Fluval filter marketed by Hagen USA Mfg., Co.; and Marine Land canister filter marketed by Aquaria, Inc.
An internally mounted power filter is still another type of aquarium filter. Such filters comprise a small canister with a built-in pump which is submerged inside the aquarium. Water enters the bottom of the canister and flows through a filter sleeve which removes particulate and chemical waste. The filtered water is then pumped out the top of the canister and back into the aquarium. Examples of this type of filter are the Supreme Ovation internal filter marketed by Danner Mfg. and the Hagen Fluval internal filter sold by Hagen USA Mfg. Co.
Still another type of filter employed in aquariums is the undergravel filter which consists of a perforated raised plate which rests on the aquarium floor. Riser tubes are provided on either end of the filter and extend into the top of the aquarium. Gravel is placed on top of the plate to a thickness of about 2″, or one pound per gallon. Air lines from an external pump are placed in the riser tubes to the bottom plate and an air stone is placed at the end of the air lines. Air is forced by the pump to the air stones thereby forcing air bubbles to travel up through the tubes to the water surface creating turbulence or current. Water is then pulled through the gravel and forced up the riser tubes. Waste from the aquarium is drawn through the gravel bed where bacteria break down any ammonia or nitrites to less harmful nitrates. A biological filter does not, however, remove all chemical wastes and by itself is considered a very inefficient form of filtration. Examples of such undergravel filters include filters marketed by Perfecto Mfg. and Penplex Mfg.
Yet another type of filter commonly used in aquariums is a wet/dry trickle type filter which includes a skimmer box that hangs inside the aquarium at the top. Siphon tubes are provided for carrying water from the aquarium to a pre-filter which is mounted directly behind the skimmer box on the outside of the aquarium. Water passes through foam sleeves in a pre-filter to trap particulate matter. The water then travels through the hose in a tank typically positioned beneath the aquarium. As water enters the tank beneath the aquarium, it flows onto a drip plate or spray bar in a dry chamber of filters which may contain biomedia. Water drips over and through the biomedia to the bottom section of the tank. Bacteria colonies grow on the biomedia which feed on waste products in the water passing over them. From there, the water gathers in the bottom of the filter tank and then passes through a carbon filter or other filter to remove chemical wastes from the water. If necessary, water is then passed through dolomite, crushed coral or crushed clam shells to buffer the water which is then pumped through the return hose back to the aquarium. Wet/dry filters can include mechanical, chemical and biological filters.
An alternative type of surface skimming filter is accomplished by drilling a hole through the bottom of a conventional aquarium and extending a tube to the surface of the water. This creates a surface skimming action. In this case, a hose could be connected to the tube and directed into an external wet/dry filter.
An alternative form of the wet/dry filter is an internally mounted wet/dry filtration system which includes an integrated pump and for small aquariums. The filter is placed inside the aquarium against a wall with the top of the filter at the water level. Water enters the filter and then passes through the filter cartridge which removes particulate and chemical waste materials. A portion of the water is then pumped into a drip plate in a dry chamber for biological filtration. The remaining water is then pumped directly back into the aquarium so as to bypass the dry area.
While some of the filters described above improve the water quality, they still do not allow a substantial decrease in the area of the aquarium. In fact, most of the filters are bulky and large, thus either increasing the size of the aquarium itself or increasing the size of the entire system. Further, the combination of a filter with hoses or boxes external to the aquarium is not efficient and, additionally, takes up substantial space. Moreover, most enthusiasts will agree that a large, aesthetically pleasing viewing area is the most important factor in purchasing an aquarium, however; with most filters being bulky and large, a smaller and less pleasing viewing area is the result.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved aquarium that will support aquatic animals in a minimal amount of water and, additionally, reduce the space required for other components to facilitate a compact design and provide an improved viewable area.